Dark Horse
by Lina Marie
Summary: Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and n't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy. So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for a perfect storm, perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine there's no going back.


(OC POV)

Leaning back into my throne, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The air around me was tense with anxiousness, my fists clenching on the armrests unconsciously. My long legs crossed as I sat straighter, my head slightly bowed as I frowned. The door to the throne room was thrown open, multiple people entering the room quickly.

"Your highness!" my second in command said loudly, undertones of fear in his voice. My sharp grey eyes snapped open, my head lifting to eye them. Silence rang through the room as they stopped, my eyes scanning over the guests that he brought in. My long straight red hair cascaded down my back, held into a neat high ponytail on my head. The long billowy dress I wore hid my figure, the fur cloak on top of it hiding me more. Three men were standing behind my second, my eyes blank as I studied them closely. One was considerably older then the others with long white hair, an eye patch covering one eye while the other had a wise blue gaze. Another was noticeably his son, long blond hair and bright blue eyes staring at me. The last one was different then the others, physically and mentally, long black hair and bright green eyes meeting my sight. While the first two were obviously bulky with muscle, he was more lean but with just as much strength. The elder had golden armor with white accents and a white cape, a spear held in his left hand. The younger blond had silver armor with blue accents and a red cape, a hammer hanging by his belt and a winged helmet on his head. The brunette had gold armor with green accents and a green cape, a horned helmet on his head but no weapon with his hands in cuffs. My blank gaze moved to my second, my left hand flipping palm-up as I nodded slowly.

"They are royalty hailing from Asgard, and they come with grave news." he said as he glanced at the other three, looking up at me with a worried frown. Looking at them once again, I studied them closer with a small frown.

"Odin Allfather, Thor Odinson, and Loki Laufeyson. Welcome." I said with a slight nod as I rested my hand once again, shifting my legs slightly as I sat straighter. The three men frowned and glanced between each other, Odin stepping forward as he bowed.

"Thank you your highness. We have come to deliver grave news, as your good man has said. And, we have come to ask for your assistance." the elder said as he glanced back at the other two, their torso's bending to follow his lead as they bowed to me. My eyes narrowed slightly at his subtle request, my second shifting slightly before he came up to stand a few steps below me to my right.

"And what is this grave news you have came to deliver?" I murmured quietly with my soft voice, glancing at my second who was still uneasy. The three rose from their bows as Odin backed into his space, the other two glancing at each other with frowns.

"The Aether has been released and I fear that we will not be able to imprison it once again. Its exact purposes are unknown, but we regretfully are aware that we cannot stop this force on our own. The dark powers predate the universe itself, and I myself am aware that only one person has the ability to fight it equally." Odin said as he looked at me knowingly, wincing when my eyes narrowed noticeably. My anger suddenly rose up within me, my jaw clenching as I restrained myself. The man at my side stiffened as he felt it, the other three unaware of the new tension. Slowly, I stood from my throne gracefully, my dress resettling as my cloak slid closed in front of me. Red silky locks tumbled down my back to my tailbone, stormy eyes focusing on the guests in front of me intensely.

"You are wiser beyond your years, Allfather. How exactly did you come to the knowledge that shows you who I am and what I have done?" I said as I slowly made me way down the steps, my second on my right and one step behind immediately.

"My wife is even wiser then I. She had a vision, and from that I was able to find some...history on you, your highness." he said as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, tilting my head as I studied him intensely.

"Queen Frigga...oh dear." I whispered as a flash of her fate lay before me, a sigh leaving me as I closed my eyes.

"Your highness, you know what will happen. We need to move before it gets out of hand." my second whispered to me out of the guests hearing range, my eyes snapping open to glare at him. He winced and stepped away immediately, looking down at the ground shamefully.

"Go back to your realm, Asgardians. I will send a small group of soldiers with you, as a failsafe. When I have figured out what to do, I will come myself. Go escort them Xenterion." I said as I waved my hand at him absently, moving back to my throne. My second ushered them out of the throne room, calling for a group of soldiers. The doors closed and silence settled in the room, my anger reaching its peak.

(The Next Day)

I changed into my traveling clothes smoothly, bringing out my weapons. I wore an all white leather assemble, consisting of a tight corset and snug leggings with knee-high boots. Two white hilted daggers were slipped into my boots, four throwing knives resting on my hips. My main weapons sat locked in their sheath, which was strapped to my back tightly. The twin white hilted swords were upside down, locked into place to keep from slipping out. My fingers ran down the hilts habitually, a smile coming to my face as they flashed with magic.

"My lady, it is time." Xenterion said as he knocked on the door, the rest of my personal guard with him.

"I know." I said as I grabbed my white cloak, slipping it over my shoulders and tying it. Opening the door I made my way past them, footsteps following me as I made my way to the castle doors.

"Be safe, my lady." he said as he stopped at the doors, smiling sadly at me as I continued on.

"Do not fail me." I said as I turned to face him, the guard behind me as I winked. He smiled and nodded, a bright white light surrounding me and my guard before we disappeared.

(On Asgard)

We landed in the middle of the rainbow bridge, the guard stumbling slightly to gain their footing. I raised an eyebrow as Heimdall landed in front of me, a ship sinking into the water steadily to our right.

"It cannot be." I whispered as I turned to look at the ship, narrowing my eyes when I recognized it.

"Your highness?" Heimdall said as he stepped up to us, his eyes as blank as his expression.

"Malekith." I hissed under my breath before I snapped my fingers, horses appearing around us to ride. A pure white one trotted up to me and shook its mane, nuzzling my chest as I kissed its forehead softly. Throwing myself into its saddle I snapped the reigns softly, the horse throwing itself forward as it galloped towards the city.

(In the city)

"Oh for the love of-" I brought out my last throwing knife, aiming it at once of the ships engines. In a burst of light it exploded, going down immediately. Getting off my horse I ran to the castle doors, my guards following immediately to stay at my back. With a flick of my wrist the doors were thrown open, no guards in the room to greet me. A crash sounded on the higher level and I grounded my teeth, snapping my fingers as a light enveloped us again. When we touched ground again we heard fighting, the light disappearing to show us the destroyed throne room. As we came up I saw Thor beating down dark elves, my eyes narrowing as a vision flashed across my eyes. Moving quickly I made my way towards Thor, my guard easily dispatching the dark elves that were left.

"Frigga." I whispered simply and watched as he gasped, turning and leaving the room without a word.

"Dispose of them **all**." I said to the head guard before following him quickly, wincing as I heard Thor's agonized shout. Odin came down the hall and disappeared into a room, my eyes narrowing as I followed him immediately. Upon entering I saw Odin on the ground, Frigga's head cradled to his chest. Thor was on the balcony above him, seeming to use a pillar to stand. Making my way towards Odin, I got to my knees as well. He glanced at me as I closed my eyes, my fingers touching her forehead with a white light. Opening them again I locked my gaze with Odin, shaking my head sadly as I covered my mouth. He cradled her closer and cried silently, a unsettling feeling creeping up my spine as I heard footsteps. Standing slowly I turned to look at who arrived, surprised to see that it was a mortal. Upon closer inspection I narrowed my eyes angrily, watching as the Aether moved through her smoothly.

"A mortal, I thought you had better standards." I hissed out as I crossed my arms over my chest, watching as the mortal shook as it moved through her. Her arms seemed to raise without her command, her eyes widening as a red blast was shot at me. I raised my hand that was encompassed with white light, batting away the blast easily as I moved forward.

"Enough. We both know you are weak, but I will not harm your chosen vessel. Do not push me." I said as I came to stand in front of the mortal, the woman shaking as its fear bled into her emotions.

"Who are you?" she whispered as Thor came up to stand behind me, watching the proceedings with a cautious gaze.

"I am Zatinera, Queen of the Yggdrasil." I said as I nodded at her gracefully, looking up as my guard appeared at the door.

"It is done." the head guard said as he nodded at me, looking at the fallen queen sadly. A sigh left me as I too glanced at Frigga, sorrow in my gaze as I covered my mouth.

"But it is far from over." I whispered as I turned towards Thor, tears in his eyes as he looked at his mother.

(That night)

I watched as they sent out Queen Frigga first, the rest of the fallen following her. By my viewpoint on the left of Odin, I watched as he banged his spear on the ground. The archers rose their bows and flaming arrows, letting them loose as the boats caught on fire. Odin banged his spear against the ground again, Friggas body turning into a beautiful white mist. The rest of the people who lost loved ones let go of a glowing orb, said orbs floating up into the sky to join their queen. The mortal glanced at me past Thor, smiling softly as I turned towards her. I nodded and looked away once again, feeling the gaze of curious Asgardians.

(The next day)

I made my way down to the prison with Asgardian guards, their armor clinking against itself as they moved. They stopped at the foot of the stairs per my order, my footsteps soft as I continued forward. I now wore one of Asgardian's gowns, a soft light-grey that touched the ground. Underneath my daggers were strapped to my thighs, the dress loose enough for them to go unnoticed. Under the breasts was a tight band that pushed them up, the shoulders straps thick and the front dipping into a low V. I tilted my head as I came upon the first cell, seeing Loki sitting on the ground with his room destroyed.

"Well, I never thought I would see the prestigious Loki so...unruly." I said as I stepped up to his cell, tilting my head as he stared ahead stubbornly.

"What do you want?" he murmured quietly as he stayed unmoving, my eyes roving over his rumbled form.

"I want nothing." I said as I emphasized 'want' clearly, crossing my arms as my eyebrow rose. His own eyebrow rose as he turned to look at me, his gaze blank but guarded as he took in my form.

"Then what are you pestering me for?" he said with a smirk as he looked away once again, my eyes narrowing slightly as my chin lifted higher.

"Is this a product of a fit, or is it your reaction to your mother's death?" I said quietly as I shifted to one hip, smirking inwardly when his gaze snapped up to meet mine.

"Do not talk about Frigga as if you knew her. You know nothing!" he hissed out as his emerald gaze narrowed, his fists clenching as he glared at me hatefully.

"I know that her death has effected you more then you chose to reveal." I said softly as I came up to the magic walls of his cage, my forehead resting against it as I closed my eyes. Loki scoffed but said nothing as his gaze left me, a smile on my face as his emotions were laid out before me. Pulling away I set a hand where my forehead was, looking at him sadly as I turned to walk away.

"Do not act as if you do not care. She was your mother, for all intents and purposes. She cared for you when noone else did, do not disgrace her memory by ignoring her death. In the end, all we have is the people we hold close."


End file.
